Zieg Feld
Zieg Feld (ジーク・フェルド, Jīku Ferudo) is a major antagonist in The Legend of Dragoon, but only because he is possessed by the true villain, Melbu Frahma. He is not seen in the current time of the game until near the end of Disc 3, posing as Emperor Diaz. Zieg is the main character Dart's father and Rose's long lost lover. Character Design Zieg has a slick back short blond hair with fringes in each side and at the back of his hair it has dishieveled spikes downward and brown eyes. His primary appearance until he fights his son Dart in Melbu Frahma's possession before transforming to his Dragoon form, he wears a red orange long sleeved armor with a matching gauntlets and a black long sleeved turtleneck, black pants and a matching red orange thigh-high armor boots. When he settles with his wife Claire and his son Dart until the destruction of Neet, Zieg wears a modern outfit a dark red winter collared jacket with white feathered sleeves and collar and brown belt at left side. Underneath is a white v-neck tunic, brown pants and white knee-high boots with three gray straps. As a disguised Emperor Diaz, Zieg wears a red and white long cloak with red Wingly symbols at the center of his cloak and wears a red mask to conceal his face and wields the red staff. His red orange gauntlets are seen while wearing the outfit before he removes it to reveal his primary outfit to take Shana away from them. In his Dragoon form, he wears a light red Dragoon armor with a green gem in the center and a matching greaves, blue green pants and a knee-high light red Dragoon armor boots with a green gem in the center. He also wears a matching gauntlets and a light red dragon headband on his forehead. His Dragoon wings appear as pale green and light red with blue green outlines. This Dragoon form later carries to his son, Dart throughout the game until the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit recognizes Zieg as the original wielder before facing his son in the fight. Dragon Campaign Zieg Feld was the leader of the Dragoon army during the Dragon Campaign. He was the original bearer of the Red-Eye Dragoon. He led his army to fight off the Winglies during that time, though this is set 11,000 years prior to the game's events. Zieg and the other six dragoons fight in the Forbidden Land. Here, a few Dragoons die or sacrifice themselves. Zieg goes head-to-head against Melbu Frahma, the Wingly Dictator, and the original wielder of the Dragon Buster. Zieg and Melbu Frahma get into a fight as Melbu tries to take him out using the Dragon Buster. Zieg dodges the attacks and swivels in and thrusts his sword through Melbu's heart. Melbu throws one last spell on Zieg, and he is taken in by an "eternal curse" that turns him into stone for about 10,000 years. This, in turn, saddens Rose, who believes her lover dead. Emperor Diaz/Return of Zieg Feld Because the very nature of magic is mysterious, and we know the human heart better in any case, we do not know exactly how Frahma's spell wears off, but we do know something about what Zieg is thinking when it does. He awakens, not aged a day. Before he even looks around him, his first thoughts are of survival, of Rose, of the Dragoons, of himself, so he thinks of the battle that, to him, was still raging around. No corruscating bolts of glowing dragon magic, no spheres of malefic Virage energy, no crack and crash of masonry rent asunder..no sound, in fact, in the eternally still Kadessa ruins, save far off cries of raptors echoing through the ruins and the relentless humming of Wingly portals. How long has the battle been still? Who won? Where must he travel to rejoin his allies? Does he have to keep off the roads to avoid Wingly patrols, or can he make better time by staying on them? Most of the answers lie days ahead, and some have to wait more than twenty years, but one seems abundantly clear. "Emperor Diaz?", "the Dragon Campaign?". Few even know what these things were, and those who do agree they are probably just a fairy story to tell their children. Rose, Dragoons, Dragons, almost everything he had lived and in a way died for seem as far away as the Moon That Never Sets. He never stops wondering, never stops asking questions of new faces in town, as subtly as possible, and never really gets over the disappointment at that blank look in the eyes when he asks his questions. But it seems clear enough. Rose is dead, Shirley and Belzac and Damia and Syuveil and Kanzas are all long, long dead. He might have courted her, he might have brushed her off at first, out of habit, but eventually he cannot resist that feeling anymore. Claire is here and real, and Rose: that was literally another lifetime. He has a new life, he has a new wife, and soon he has a son, Dart Feld. A few years later, an attack is launched in Neet by the Black Monster. Zieg guides his family out into the forest and tells them to wait there before returning to the village to help and for the first time in years attempts to use his dragoon spirit to become a dragoon, only to instead be possessed by the spirit of Melbu Frahma that slept within the Dragoon Spirit. Frahma looks to the ground, to snatch his former prison, his former safe haven. He hears the roar of Rose's dark magic, he sees the flames, both hot red and cold dark, lick nearer. He might have seen Claire, or even fought her, but he wouldn't have let Rose get that close. He knows what those sounds, those dark lights mean, and he isn't going to die to Dragoons a second time. Not after all these years, all that careful planning. He leaves the Red-Eye Dragoon spirit discarded on the ground and Zieg/Melbu flies off, leaving Neet to be destroyed and Dart orphaned after his mother's death and Zieg's second near-death. All that is left for Dart is the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit. In Disk 2, Lloyd mentions that Emperor Diaz will praise him once he gives him the Divine Moon Objects. Rose counters this by saying that Emperor Diaz was killed during the Dragon Campaign. At the end of Disk 3, Lloyd shows the group the emperor and gives him the Divine Moon Objects. Dart tells him to let go of Shana, so he does. Emperor Diaz reveals himself as Zieg, which shocks Dart and Rose. Zieg tell them the story of the Divine Tree saying all they need now is the 108th seed to be born, the Virage Embryo, or the God of Destruction. He takes out Lloyd, sending him to the depths below. He then tells Rose that the child she thought was the Moon Child, Princess Louvia, wasn't the Moon Child. He then says that Princess Louvia had a twin sister, Shana, who happens to be the Moon Child. Rose, shocked by this, says how it couldn't be. This is when Dart learns about her being the Black Monster that had destroyed Neet. Zieg asks Dart if he will kill his childhood friend. Rose says she'd be happy to do it. He counterattacks her, sending her back before taking off with Shana. Later, Dart confronts Zieg again. The Red-Eye Dragoon spirit recognizes Zieg as its rightful master and leaves Dart to rejoin with Zieg. They fight and Dart wins against his father. During Battle While in battle, Zieg is a far stronger replica of Dart. He uses the Dragoon Addition, and all of the dragoon magic Dart uses. With the exception of Explosion being Japanese exclusive move. When Zieg uses his Dragoon magic it is much more powerful than when Dart uses it. When using Flame Shot, Zieg uses more fire and hurls it using both of his hands at one party member. When using Final Burst, Zieg will gather more energy and burst it out turning his wings into burning hot steam. He then ascends higher and charges down on to the party member he is attacking with burning force. When using Explosion, Zieg holds his sword upright. Begins charging his blade with energy. After charging his sword; sends a shockwave towards the dart party. The shockwave then erupts a black boulder from the ground. Boulder breaks apart causing explosions in its wake. This move is exclusive to the Japanese version of the game. In his normal form before transforming into a Dragoon during one of the cutscenes, Zieg also displays his swordsmanship and is powerful enough to knock his own son, Dart while in his Red-Eyed Dragoon form who tries to stop him from destroying the Signet Sphere. Evidently Zieg's traiing in the art of swordsmanship before or during the Dragon Campaign equals or exceeds Master Tasman's teaching of Dart. Ending In the end, Zieg and Rose decide to go with each other to kill Melbu Frahma once and for all. Zieg is tired out and Rose wields the Dragon Buster. Zieg asks if she will come with him. Rose agrees that she'll go wherever he goes now. Rose gives him the Dragon Buster and they fly each other towards Frahma. They charge towards his core causing a huge explosion. This gives the other dragoons a chance to escape. As they leave, Rose thanks Dart for meeting with him, for none of this would have ever happened. Zieg and Rose fade out into the white light and a huge explosion takes over, somewhat resembling a nuclear explosion. Dart calls out to his father and Rose but gets no response. After the ending cutscene and credits, his dragoon spirit along with Rose's are lying on the ground. In the final scene after the credit, before the scene that shows Red-Eye and Darkness Dragoon spirits are shown, two seagulls are sitting on the dead branch of the Divine Tree. If watched carefully, the seagulls have red and violet stripes on their tails. The Red one strongly suggests that the seagull is Zieg, which strongly means now he is happily reunited with his lover Rose. Gallery Zieg.jpg|Zieg in a cutscene Zieg rose.jpg|Zieg and Rose Zieg.png|Zieg in The Everlasting Moon Zieg arrives at The Death City, Mayfil.png|Zieg arrives at The Death City, Mayfil Zieg addition.png|Zieg addition Zieg uses dragoon magic.png|Zieg uses dragoon magic Trivia * Strangely, after he is defeated, his dragoon form is still active with only the absence of the Dragoon wings until the end of the ending FMV. Possibly because of Zieg is already weakened, due to the battle with his son's team and just freed from Melbu Frahma's control. * Zieg is the only original dragoon who has a descendant. * Considering the structure of the Feld Family, it is funny enough to know that Zieg is "much older" than his father-in-law, Haschel. * In the Japanese manual's credits, Zieg is credited as "Sieg".http://i58.tinypic.com/2aj9mqr.jpg Links * HolyDragon2808 on Zieg Category:Non-playable characters Category:Villains Category:Dragoons Category:Boss Category:Humans Category:Neet Category:Fire Element